loving Him all the way
by blazergod200
Summary: nicole wants to show her all her love to her son but is shy but on this day it will all change


Nicole's bond with her son was stronger than ever. Her son was less irritating towards her, he was happier to be around her, and the hugs and kisses were simply delightful. And, without the family knowing, they'd sometimes go out to buy ice cream. But there was a downside. Gumball went into a slump when he wasn't with her. He seemed sad when he went off for school. From what Darwin told her, Gumball barely talked at all. He put almost no effort towards doing anything other than eating or breathing. He was almost disconnected from what would happen at school. He didn't even try to hit on Penny. And that just didn't happen.

One day, in the middle of the afternoon, Gumball came home early. He felt sick to his stomach, but he was really just anxious about not seeing his mother. Richard picked him up, since Nicole was still at work. By the time they got home, Gumball was on the brink of crying. He didn't let it show, but he was just falling apart on the inside. Richard walked inside first, sat on the couch, and started to watch TV. Gumball quickly sat down his stuff, walked up the stairs, then shut himself in his room. He sobbed, trying to be as quiet as he could. He didn't want his dad to hear. It wasn't like him, and he knew it, but he couldn't help it.

Meanwhile, Nicole was just getting off for lunch break. She was planning on driving through to get something quickly, but in the end decided to pay Richard a visit before going back. That, and the previous night they had sliders, and there were some leftovers. _Mmm, mini-burgers._ She pulled up, expecting Richard to be watching TV. "Hi, honey, I'm home!" Richard was about to respond, but then a familiar figure popped out from the stairwell. "Hi, mom!" Gumball perked right up, and attempted to slide down the railing. He lost his balance, though, and had a tumble. Nicole was a little unhappy, seeing her son home from school so early.

"Gumball, what're you doing here? And you shouldn't try stuff like that. You can get hurt really badly." "Sure, mom." Gumball helped himself up. "I was sick today, so I had to go home." "You don't look so sick." "Yeah, well… I got better." "Then shouldn't you be back in school?" Gumball's expression changed right around. "Uh… well, I… I don't know." "You don't know, huh?" Gumball's thoughts turned negative. _She doesn't like me anymore. She'll be mad at me. And I'm gonna sit in my room all day and not eat anything…_ He slumped over, then started to walk back up the stairs. "Gumball, where are you going?" "Oh. Upstairs." "Why?" "Because I don't feel good now."

Nicole was going to continue with what she thought at first was a friendly argument. But she saw what Gumball's emotional state was like. _He's in such a bad mood. I probably took that too far._ She followed after him, keeping her distance so he wouldn't notice. He went into his room and closed the door. She pressed her ear to the door, and heard Gumball trying to stifle his crying. He sniffed, whimpered, and sobbed until Nicole decided she would walk in. She hated seeing her son like that, especially when he was doing such a good job. She knocked on the door. "Gumball? It's me. I'm really sorry for that." Gumball looked at the door. "Uh… you can come in, I guess." Nicole walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Gumball, why are you so sad?" "Because I don't think you like me anymore." She gasped. "Oh, honey, of course I like you. But I don't understand why you left school so early." "I felt bad." "How?" He started sobbing again. "See? You don't like me." "Gumball… sweetie, it's okay." She kissed his forehead. "Will that make you feel better?" He started to sniffle less. His tears stopped. "Yeah… you're nice for that." "Aw, thanks, Gummypuss." She kissed him again, and gave him a hug. "Gumball, I'll always love you. I'm your mom, remember?" "Yeah. You're my mom." He gave her a kiss on the lips. She blushed.

"Gumball, you want to do… that again?" "What do you mean, that?" "Y'know. What we did a week or two ago." Gumball smiled a bit. "You mean when you sat on my-" "Yeah, that. But I don't want to sit on your face this time." "Where do you want to sit, then?" "Just sit tight. I'll be right back." Gumball eagerly jittered while his mother went into her room. _Where's she gonna sit now? That thing with her sitting on my face was fun, but I wanna try that new thing out, too!_ She got back almost as quickly as she left. "I've got exactly what we need." She had a tube of personal lubricant. "Hey, mom, what's that?" "It's a special type of gel. I have to rub it on your… y'know. It's the only way it can work."

"Sure!" Gumball was just about to grab his pants. But Nicole took his hand before he could. "Let me do it, honey. I know how to put it on there." "Okay." She snuck a hand into his pants, slipping down his undergarments along with his pants. She set the lube down and took his shirt off for him. "I could've done that, mom." "I just wanted to do it. Now do the same thing to me." Gumball stood up, grabbed his mother's skirt, and pulled it down, feeling her up as he did. "Hey, stop, that tickles a little!" "If it tickles, why do you want me to stop?" "Oh, you!"

His mom knelt down, allowing Gumball to take her shirt and top off. She looked amazing. _She's prettier than Penny! Why did I like her anyway?_ He hadn't taken off her panties yet. "Now, Gumball, will you do the honors?" He did a little bow. "Of course, m'dear." Gumball used a finger to rub her pussy through her panties. Nicole blushed again. "That's good, Gumball. But we'll get to that later. If you could just slip those off for me, I'd be happy." Gumball aimed to please his mother. Without speaking, he slipped another finger into her panties and slid them down. Nicole's pussy was getting wet from the rubbing Gumball gave, and he was resisting the urge to lick it dry.

Nicole interrupted before he could take action. "Now, Gummypuss, just sit down and relax." He quietly sat down, and his mother picked the lubricant back up. "We just need to put some of this on there, and we'll be set." "Oh, boy!" "Shh. You want your father to hear?" Gumball covered his mouth with the hand he used to rub Nicole. He whispered. "Okay, I'm ready." "Good. Now let's go." She squeezed some gel out of the tube, and applied it to his cock. It was erect already, but now it was hard. "Okay, we're good to go." Gumball watched as Nicole walked over to him and sat down on him.

He started to rub his cock in between Nicole's ass-cheeks. It felt better than her sucking on it that one time. Already, pre-cum started to trickle out of him. "Gumball, that's not what I wanted to do." Gumball stopped rubbing, but his cock was throbbing. She got up again, then pressed herself firmly against Gumball. He spread her ass open, and stuffed his cock in it. He loved feeling his dick slide into her so easily. It was warm and moist, and the lube was increasing his excitement. He started pumping almost immediately. He wrapped his arms around Nicole, gripping her in an attempt to push himself in deeper.

Nicole loved every second. "Mmmm, I love you, Gumball. I can't say it enough." "I love you too, mom." He continued to thrust, taking his mother's moaning as a sign that he was doing good. He remained silent as she gasped, sighed, groaned, anything to prevent her from speaking her thoughts. At the same time, she was surprised that her husband hadn't walked in by now. Her noises were almost filling the house. _Who cares for now? Gumball's doing better than him!_ Juices dripped from Nicole, and she started to masturbate. Gumball could feel his tension rise as he approached an orgasm.

"Mom, that stuff's happening again." "What stuff, Gummy?" "That feeling I get before that white stuff." "That's good, that's really good!" Gumball's thrusts went as far as they could. He had enough energy for a few more pushes. He was getting close by the moment. Now, it was his last thrust. He held Nicole tightly, pushed, and he felt his cock go deep in her. He penetrated her, and Nicole lost control of her inner filter. She tried to whisper, but it only came out as a quiet exclamation. "Cum inside me, Gummypuss!" "Sure! Mmph… ahh…" He felt that familiar piss sensation as his cum went into Nicole. She sighed, then went on to congratulate him.

"You're my favorite, Gumball! My absolute favorite! You're the best son I've ever had!" "Heheh… thanks, mom…" She stopped masturbating. "And guess what? As a reward, I'll let you eat me out now!" "Eat you out?" "You wanted to lick me earlier? Go right ahead!" Gumball pulled out of Nicole, cum and lube dripping from his dick, went around to face Nicole, and stuffed his face in her pussy. She held onto his head. "Just like that, honey… yes, yes…" Gumball enjoyed her pussy juice as much as last time, this time a bit sweeter. _Tasty, I'd love more of this!_ Nicole started to thrust like Gumball did, and her senses heightened when he stuck his tongue into her like the previous time.

Nicole's next moan was loud. Not that anyone next door heard it, but it certainly could be heard throughout the house. "Oooh, I'm about to cum…" Gumball kept moving his tongue around, stimulating Nicole to the point of ecstasy. "Gumball, I love that!" His tongue moved further into her, and and just like last time, he found her G-spot. "I'm gonna cum!" She closed her eyes and pushed Gumball into her. Her cum flowed out of her, and into Gumball's mouth. He swallowed, savoring the taste and texture. Once he felt that there was none left, he took his tongue out and caught his breath.

Through his panting, he noticed a last bit of cum trickling out of his mom's pussy. He got the last of it, then pulled himself away from Nicole. "How was that, mom?" He felt like he didn't even need to ask. Her eyes were low, and she was breathing slow and heavy. "Look at us. We're a total mess…" She was right. Cum was dripping from both of her sides, and Gumball's face and cock were covered with fluids. "Let's just leave our clothes here. We can shower together like I wanted to." "Sure. I'd be glad to." Hand in hand, smiles on both faces, they opened the door and headed for the bathroom. Their shower wasn't interesting, although Gumball got a few licks in.

They dried off using towels, snuggling and hugging through them. It wasn't effective, but it was quick. Still a little wet, they got all their clothes back on. "Heh. Gumball, sometimes I wish we could just go somewhere else and have our own family…" "But what about everyone else?" "I wasn't being serious, silly." She pinched his cheeks, then gave him a kiss. Gumball got on his toes, and attempted to kiss her lips again. But he was a few inches short, and kissed her chest instead. Right between her breasts. But Nicole didn't mind. "Don't worry, Gumball. You tried to get my lips, right?" "Yeah." He blushed with embarrassment.

Nicole put a hand on his side. "Gumball, are you feeling better than you did earlier?" "Yeah." "Remember, I love you. You're my son, I'm your mom. Got that?" She gently nudged him. "Heh. Yeah, I get it." Then Nicole checked the time. "Oh, shoot! Only a few minutes until my lunch break ends, and I haven't had anything yet! Gotta go, Gumball. See ya!" She grabbed him, and tongue-kissed him. Quickly feeling the inside of her son's mouth, she pulled away, leaving a trail of spit. She decided she'd drive through somewhere to eat. Going downstairs, she noticed her husband fell asleep. _So that's why he didn't hear anything._

Gumball was still amazed by his mother's kiss. "That was awesome…" His day had improved. _Why did I come home sick anyways… oh well. I "came inside" her. That was a lot of fun._ He laid down on his bed, tired and still a little wet from the shower. He licked his lips, feeling Nicole's taste again. _Mom tastes sweet. That stuff she called "cum" was great, too._ He closed his eyes and started to doze off, thinking about Nicole. Then he really started to consider going away with his mom, starting fresh somewhere else. _She said she wasn't serious… but that doesn't mean it won't happen._

Meanwhile, Nicole had just gotten back to her desk at work. She finished up her quick meal, and had just sat down at her chair. A familiar feeling came back as she sensed a wet spot at the bottom of her skirt. _Oh dear. I don't think that's water from that shower._ Then she started to think deeper. _Gumball actually looks good for a boy his age… he's rather handsome. But why'd I make that comment about running away? That's bad. But maybe I would._ Her boss' voice jolted her back to reality. "Mrs. Watterson. Why are you staring off like that?" "I'm getting right to work, mister." "Good. An employee who perks up at the sight of the boss." As soon as he left, Nicole stuck her tongue out in his general direction. _That idea about running away with Gumball doesn't sound so bad now._


End file.
